


on the edge

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Balcony Sex, Control, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Not very nice to be teased now, is it?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the edge

**Author's Note:**

> combo of prompts of 'top!mack with fingerfucking' and 'mack returning the favor after dalton's been a tease all day'- hehehehehe ;p

MacKenzie heard the familiar squeak of the shower head turning off. He knew what would be next, Dalton's sigh of relief at being clean followed by humming as he toweled off and dressed that sweet and supple body. He couldn't just hear it, he could see it.

For some reason, Dalton had taken it upon himself to be a supreme tease all day. It practically started from the moment they got up, what with him lingering as he got dressed (in tight jeans and a white tee worn enough to be almost see-through) and applied his shadow that peeked out slightly beyond the corners of his eyes like wings. It had continued throughout the day with subtle movements, from sways in his step to bites on his lip to thinly-veiled innuendos- most in MacKenzie's direction but a few not-so-innocent bystanders were witnesses as well.

Those remarks especially had gotten Mack riled up. Not out of jealousy, he knew Dalton wouldn't cheat on him, but every little suggestion had him red-faced and silently cursing that he couldn't exactly run somewhere private and take care of himself. So he'd had to put up with the flushes of desire prickling heat over his skin for hours. If Dalton's goal was to get him massively horny, it worked.

MacKenzie shifted in his sitting spot on the mattress and crossed his legs, pretending to be more interested in his book than his boyfriend exiting the bathroom. Dalton's hair lay flat with just a few ruffles of toweling and his clean skin was tinged with pink. He'd changed into shorts and a baggy tee for the night, baggy enough some of the collar slipped to the side when he bent to retrieve his phone and earbuds from his bed. MacKenzie peeked from the corners of his eyes to watch the young man's form.

It was true Dalton definitely had a lack of an ass, but when he bent like that there were such beautiful lines of his body to take in, especially those long legs and the curve of his spine. MacKenzie had taken great pleasure in making those lines move and react. Besides, Dalton being super sensitive to stimulation beat him having a shelf booty any day.

Dalton popped in his earbuds and wordlessly sashayed out to the balcony, no doubt keeping rhythm to the music. "Son of a..." MacKenzie whispered in frustration as he watched his boyfriend's swiveling steps. Little tease was still keeping it up.

Once Dalton was leaning against the balcony railing and appeared completely lost in his music, a wicked grin curled onto MacKenzie's lips. _Two could play that game._

He rummaged in the bedside drawer for what he needed and tucked it in his pocket; whether he'd end up actually using that was up to Dalton, but damn if the little nympho wasn't going to end up squirming _somehow._

Quietly he padded out to the balcony, watching his boyfriend's pale skin against the night air. Dalton really was beautiful, and ever so sweet under his naughty exterior. Mack considered himself the luckiest guy ever that they connected as well as they did. Now to put some of that connection into action.

Once he was directly behind Dalton, he licked his lips in anticipation and cupped over his boyfriend's hips. How he loved holding on to these as their bodies shook in pleasure.

"Ooh!" Instantly Dalton turned his head with a not-so-innocent smile and took out an earbud. "Hey there, babe," he cooed and puckered for a kiss.

Any other time MacKenzie would gladly lean in to seal that kiss and devour the full and sweet lips he loved, but not now. Dalton was about to get a taste of his own teasing medicine. He shook his head and planted his mouth on the sensitive crook of Dalton's neck.

Dalton reacted instantly, gasping and pushing back against MacKenzie's hips. The thin material of his shorts betrayed his soft skin underneath and MacKenzie could barely control his own breath. "Cheeky," he whispered and gave the young man's hips a playful smack.

Dalton bucked and turned for Mack to completely see his face glazed over with lust. Yes, he wanted to play.

MacKenzie lowered to his knees and held to the shorts' waistband to roll down, exposing Dalton's half-hardness to the air. 

"Ooh, I like that." MacKenzie grinned at his boyfriend's remark. He enjoyed oral as well but that wasn't his plan right now. Instead he started sucking hickey-deep at Dalton's soft inner thigh without warning. 

Dalton yelped and groaned, two perfect sounds. MacKenzie had definitely been surprised the first time he discovered his lover liked a little bit of pain, but the young man had been an excellent teacher on showing him the right amounts of pressure to apply, what brought sensation without any bleeding or scarring, and his signals for if the pain was ever too much. And since he wasn't showing any of those right now, MacKenzie kept leaving his tender mark on smooth skin, doing his best to concentrate on his boy's taste and ignore the hard-on right by his face. Such a tease even when Dalton wasn't in control.

When just enough radiated off the skin for MacKenzie's liking, he licked a heart shape over the mark and stood. "Off with the shirt," he rasped.

Dalton darted his eyes left to right even if there was nobody else in direct vicinity. Sure, being on the balcony meant the risk of any desperate peeper with a good lens spying, but MacKenzie was more desperate right now. Dalton finally nodded and peeled away his tee so all of his pale skin stood out.

Mack couldn't help licking his mouth as he watched his boyfriend's skin goose-dimple. Dalton was so sexy and all his for the taking...he leaned down to get his lips over one nipple while fingers began casually toying with the other. 

"Oh!" Dalton twitched under the attention and softly panted. They'd only done nipple play once before, and that was when MacKenzie discovered _everywhere_ on the young man's body was sensitive.

"You're loving this." He licked an x-shape over the hardening skin and rolled his eyes to meet Dalton's gaze. Dalton nodded weakly and writhed his back against the balcony. Every way he moved was perfect.

MacKenzie teased his boyfriend's nipples for another minute before standing back, and he saw Dalton's face was red all over again, to say nothing of his not-so-little problem.

"Mack..." The muscles in Dalton's thighs and upper arms twitched and pulsed, and even if that was an unconscious move on the young man's part it was teasing MacKenzie all over again. Add to that his eyes looking so wide and vulnerable- but nope. MacKenzie had a plan and he was sticking to it.

He stroked his chin in pretend deep thought and made a show of looking Dalton's body up and down to drag this out more. "I dunno, babe. You've been kinda naughty today with all that teasing." But when Dalton bit his lip with a desperate whine and pushed his hips outward, he 'relented'. "Oh, all right. Turn around."

Dalton sighed in relief and did as told. Typically the two preferred positions where they could look each other in the eye for maximum intimacy, but right now denying that contact was going to be another form of payback teasing. And Mack definitely had something else in mind anyway. He touched a fingertip on the back of Dalton's neck, right where he could feel the scratch of his hairline. Shoulder blades twitched and another sigh drifted into the air.

"You are really pretty," whispered like this was the first time he ever said so and let his finger continue the length of Dalton's spine. So slowly, giving him time to admire every birthmark and flex of muscle and soft breath. All this waiting was a little agony for himself, but it'd be worth it in a moment.

When he reached the spine's base, he pressed his finger deeply on the skin to give that bit of good pain and hear Dalton moan. When the young man's head rolled back in reaction, MacKenzie leaned close to playfully whisper, "Anyone ever tell you you got the cutest butt dimples?"

Dalton snorted. "Don't even have a butt for dimples."

"Oh yes you do." MacKenzie poked at the subtle indentations so Dalton could laugh, then took the lube bottle from his pocket to liberally slick up two fingers. If this didn't get him riled, nothing would. MacKenzie wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's chest to continue playing with the sensitive skin and slowly pushed a wet finger inside. 

"Ahh!" Dalton reacted immediately with how he gripped tight to the balcony rail and pushed back against Mack's touch. The older boy smiled in satisfaction and licked at the vein in Dalton's neck.

"Just what I wanted to hear." He gently pinched a nipple and rotated his finger to touch every sweet nerve.

"Mmm..." Dalton went limp in the embrace, unaware this pleasure would eventually turn into a punishment. "Any chance y'gonna move that hand lower?"

"Nope." MacKenzie suctioned a kiss with a light pressure of teeth on the back of his neck and moved the finger slower. Dalton groaned in frustration and he was actually turned on by the sound. Just like when he hit those rough notes...

For his part Dalton just writhed about in rhythm to his sounds, not like in trying to escape but like in asking MacKenzie to pick up the damn pace already. Slow pace was for making love, not getting down and dirty. MacKenzie grinned as he added the other finger; he sure was more of a top than he realized. Or maybe just deliciously sadistic. 

Dalton growled and arched his back, and on looking down MacKenzie saw his toes curling tightly enough for the joints to turn white. Just like those moments when his feet in the air were a vision from heaven. He flicked the hardened nipples under his touch and carefully moved to open and close his wet fingers. "You're so warm," he breathed into Dalton's ear and nipped at the lobe.

"Fuck!" Dalton pushed his ass back and his head flopped forward. Under the faint light Mack could make out little beads of sweat on his tensing back muscles. Must mean he was close...wordlessly he slid his fingers most of the way out.

Dalton's whine of frustration was priceless; yep, sadistic side confirmed. "Come onnn..." He bit his lip and shivered even under all his sweat. MacKenzie didn't have to imagine how painful it had to be close to coming and his dick hadn't been touched once, that sensation was flaring back up with a vengeance. 

"Not very nice to be teased now, is it?" He slid the fingers back in and reached to unzip his fly. Just another moment... "You can tell me if you want me, Dalt, there's no need to be coy." As his fingers slowly rotated to touch every nerve, he pushed against Dalton's hip and gripped the neglected length.

Dalton made a strangled sob noise of relief and went limp; he'd given in. "Mack...please...please..."

"Right here, babe." MacKenzie felt the familiar pressure inside him reaching its peak as he rubbed and touched his boyfriend's body from every possible angle, the frantic rasp of skin on skin. He only had time to remember to keep his hold on Dalton's body so they wouldn't slip as he finally came with a shudder, as wet and sticky down Dalton's leg as he felt coating his hand right after to a long and beautiful moan.

 _Much better,_ he thought but couldn't verbalize in his ecstatic relief. A few more slow twists and curls of his fingers before he pulled them out and tucked himself back into his pants (to Dalton's soft vocalization at the empty sensation), then he completely secured his arms around Dalton's waist to turn him face-to-face.

The young man was a lovely debauched sight. His face was streaked with tears of exertion from his heavy-lidded eyes, his upper body was coated with sweat, and of course his thighs were slick and messy with their come. MacKenzie didn't just have to leave hickies to mark what was his.

He gave Dalton another mercy in finally laying a kiss on those sweetly parted lips, tongue sweeping left and right to taste. Dalton breathed in hot bliss and MacKenzie took in that breath like he needed it.

"Let's get you cleaned off, babe," he murmured when the kiss ended, and Dalton nodded and stooped long enough to retrieve his discarded clothes and phone. He curled close to Mack's side as they made their way back into their suite, his eyes as shining and rapturous as ever.

Well, maybe MacKenzie wouldn't mind a little teasing once in a while if it meant he could make Dalton a helpless-looking mess like that.


End file.
